Nicholas
"You're tall!" -Giselle Gainsborough commenting on Elder God Nicholas' stature. Nicholas was created by Elder Goddess Aforta during the height of the Ram War. He was known for being a diplomat, sent throughout the Dimensions during the era of the Dimensional Alliance. He and his colleague, Raphael, were usually seen with each other during these trips, often working as a team to woo and help stabilize rogue and more volatile Dimensions. During times of war, he left most of the combat to his sister, Sheridan, while he stayed behind to strategize. His input was invaluable to all factions he was a part of, whether it was the DA, Coruscanti Republic, or Elders' Empire. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits As a young Elder God, Nicholas was warm and empathic. These traits were easily recognized by Kaostos and the senior Elders. They nurtured these traits, hoping to help Nicholas become a master diplomat. By the end of the Ram War and the beginning of the Dimensional Era, Nicholas had done so. He was known throughout the Dimensions as the "face of the Elders". If the leadership wanted to get in touch with the Elder Gods, most of the time, they would be directed to Nicholas or his peer, Raphael. When the wars with BMD broke out, Nicholas shared Aforta's views of opening negotiations with BMD, and even discussing avenues of joining forces. Unlike his mother though, Nicholas did not shy away from battle. He was on the front lines of many major battles fought directly against BMD. When he was not engaged, he would be in or around the High Command of the Elder-allied forces, issuing his own orders to the Faithful or providing advice to their allies. After the Meld, Nicholas continued to play the part of diplomat. He had joined BMD's forces, and usually was the public face of the Elders and BMD when he was Highfather. Relationships Kaostos and Aforta Nicholas was loyal, but never failed to speak his mind of a variety of issues. He usually agreed with both Kaostos and Aforta, but on some issues they differed. Nicholas believed in a diplomatic approach to BMD, but did not hesitate to use force if necessary. Aforta did not believe force should be a part of the negotiations with one of their own, but Nicholas felt differently. Nicholas usually followed Kaostos' stance regarding the Dimensions, feeling that opening them to each other was better than letting them find each other on their own. With Elder regulation, he thought, things would end up much smoother. Sheridan, Sarah, and Raphael Nicholas was particularly close to Sheridan and Raphael. Sheridan was his sister and he cared for her deeply, even though the two branched out into two different disciplines. With Raphael, the two were forced to work with one another constantly, developing a powerful bond that the two have shared for much of their life. With Sarah, there was a care that existed between close relatives, but Sarah was much closer to BMD than any other Elder. BMD The relationship between BMD and Nicholas was rocky at best. They paid little heed to one another as young Elder Gods, seeing each other as fellow peers and little else. During the Dimensional Era, Nicholas worked tirelessly to bring BMD's war to an end. He did not want to destroy his fallen brother, but he was afraid of what BMD would become if allowed to continue his crusade. Memories of Ramas stirred Nicholas into taking more aggressive measures than Aforta or Sarah would have liked. When the wars ended and after the Meld, the two reconciled. BMD grew to respect Nicholas' talent for diplomacy, and often consulted him when trying to attain new allies within either the Coruscanti Republic or the Elders' Empire. Nicholas was instrumental in the Asari Republics' induction into the Empire. Currently, Nicholas continues to work with the Empire's allies and would-be allies. A majority of his time is spent on Landara, the Asari Capitol. Physical Appearance Nicholas was the tallest of the new generation of Elders. The only Elder taller than Nicholas was Kaostos himself. He had a lean, agile body, draped in regal blue robes. His hair was as dark as night, and he kept a short, well-trimmed beard and mustache. His weapon of choice was a glyph embedded on his right hand. The glyph usually took the shape of a magical sword or axe. Albeit he seldom uses his weapons, usually relying on his warm smile and quick wit. Powers and Abilities As a young Elder God, Nicholas was trained in the ways of magic and combat just like his siblings and peers. Although he didn't share Sheridan's affinity for physical combat, Nicholas was still skilled nonetheless. He was also proficient in spellcasting and magic, but seldom used it outside of a mode of transportation and certain healing spells. While he is a formiddable warrior, Nicholas relied on his wit and charm. Usually because the battles he partakes in are usually behind closed doors. Category:Elder Gods